Desert Bonding
by Draka Dracula
Summary: Courage and Melvin are chained together in the desert and must rely on each other to survive. Not really a Xover, but there is no catagory for Misc stories.


Desert Bonding   
By: Jo Ann Montgomery  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Courage and Melvin are chained together, lost in a desert. Only by working together can they make it out alive. But who has done this to them -- and why?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Courage turned in his sleep. He felt unbearably hot, as if he had a fever. Maybe he was sick, or something. But, except for the heat, he did not feel sick. He moaned, then struggled to sit up. As he moved, he became aware that the ground felt course and grainy. His eyes flew open in surprise -- and stared into a scorching sun.  
Courage yelped in sudden pain, then shielded his eyes and turned away. As his vision cleared, the Bugaloo discovered that he was not alone. Laying beside him was his twin, Melvin Bizarre. Melvin looked exactly like Courage, dark hair and all. Only his clothes were different -- a purple shirt, instead of the red, sleeveless garment that Courage wore. Melvin had been created from Courage's sub-concious mind, and given physical form by Benita Bizarre, after she rewired one of her Stereo Zappers to turn Courage back into her nephew, Melvin. Instead, the two personalities were split from each other into two bodies. One was Courage, the other, Melvin Bizarre. Although Melvin was as rotten as his "Auntie Benita", Courage believed that there was some good in Melvin, and the youth tried to bring it out as much as possible.  
Which is why Courage crawled over to check on Melvin and make sure the other boy was alright. As he moved his left hand, Courage discovered, to his dismay, that he wore a thick, metal wristband with a chain attached to it. He followed with his eyes where the chain led, and discovered that Melvin wore a simular metal wristband. Courage and Melvin where chained together! But who did this to them? And why?  
Courage was not much of a thinker, like I.Q., but he was bewildered at his predictiment. Here he was, in a desert, and chained to his bullying alter-ego. He checked Melvin to see if he was alright, but found no damage. Melvin was just asleep, like Courage himself had been. Courage then sat back and thought things out.  
Who did this? It couldn't have been Benita. Why would she chain her own nephew to me and leave us   
both out in the desert? Whotever else Benita is, she's no killer. So that leaves her out. Tweeter and Woolfer are also out. A scheme this elabrate is way beyond them. Funky Rat, maybe? He's bound to be jealous of Melvin. Before Melvin came along, Funky Rat was Benita's right-hand man...er...rat. Could this be a plot of his to get rid of Melvin? But why add me to the plot? Does he hope to erase all possibility of Melvin's return? But why chain us together? Whot does Funky hope to accomplish with this? Nothing...unless... Courage's heart skipped a beat. Unless...Funky hopes we'll kill each other! But Funky knows I won't fight unless I have to! And even if I do fight, I wouldn't kill anyone. Does Funky 'ope that Melvin would kill me, then perish out in the desert?  
Slowly, Melvin awoke. He felt hot grit beneath him and woke up quickly, sitting bolt upright. He was surprised to see Courage sitting nearby.  
"Whot happened?" Melvin asked. "how did we get out here?"  
"I wish I knew," Courage replied. "But whotever the reason we're here, we're in this together."  
"Whot makes you think so?" Melvin's eyes narrowed.  
"This," Courage smiled wryly, and held up his left arm, showing Melvin the shackle and the chain. Melvin examined his own right arm and discovered a simular wristband. His eyes followed the chain until he realized that it led to the wristband on Courage's arm.  
"How did this happen? And who...?"  
"I have no idea, but I have one suspect," Courage told him. "Funky has the most to gain if anything happens to you. With you gone, Funky is Benita's right-hand rat again."  
"No. he's not smart enough to put a plan envolving both of us, plus, he'd be risking the wrath of Aunt Benita. He's not that stupid, either."  
"Then who?" Courage asked. "And why?"  
"I don't know," Melvin admitted. "I know you don't like me, but it looks like we'll have to work together here, just to survive. Whoever did this to us, for whotever reason, he --or she-- is not going to win. We'll survive and return home. But only if we work together. We must forget our differences." Melvin held out his hand to Courage.  
Courage had not expected this reaction. Melvin had never been friendly to his "brother", so this show of trust was very unexpected. But Melvin was right. It would take the two of them to survive in this desert. Tentively, Courage grasped Melvin's hand and shook it. He only hoped he was doing the right thing.  
*~*~*  
All around the Bugaloos' clearing in Tranquility Forest, everyone was waking up. I.Q. and Harmony emerged from their pads, stretching and yawning. Moments later, Joy and Seiko left their own little houses.  
"Where's Yuuki?" Seiko asked. Seiko was Courage's girlfriend. She was from Japan, and she had given all the Bugaloos Japanese names. Yuuki meant "Brave", and this was her name for Courage. I.Q. was Keihatsu, or Kei, meaning "Enlightened". Joy was Yorokobi, or Yoro, which literaly meant, "Joy". And Harmony was Heiwa, or "Peace". Of course, she also used their English names, but she loved calling them by their Japanese names, especially Courage.  
"He's not up yet," I.Q. commented. "The sleepy-head!" he grinned.  
"That's strange," Joy said. "Courage is usually the first one up..."  
"I will get him up," Seiko smiled. She leapt lightly up the branches of Courage's tree. The Bugaloos knew that Seiko knew martial arts, and were used to her seemingly effortless leaps and actrobatics. She was even teaching Courage her martial arts. The muscular Bugaloo learned easily and well, mostly in part because of the pretty girl teaching him. Tentively, she peeked in, calling, "Yuuki? Please wake up! Yuuki?" When he did not answer, she peeked further in. She gasped when she found his bed empty.  
"Kei! Yoro! Heiwa!" she called down. Then, as she did when she was upset, she launched into Japanese. Among the words spilling out of her mouth, the Bugaloos heard the word, "Yuuki".  
"Slow down, Seiko!" I.Q. urged. "Whot's wrong?"  
"Yuuki is missing!" she called back.  
"Whot?!?" I.Q. gasped. He, Joy, and Harmony flew up to join Seiko. They entered Courage's sleeping quarters and found that Seiko was right. Courage was missing.  
Quickly, the blond Bugaloo took command. "Seiko, you come with us. We'll search for Courage. Sparky is to stay here, in case Courage comes back while we're gone." The Bugaloos fluttered to the ground, Seiko following them by jumping from branch to branch until she landed on the ground.  
Harmony left for few moments, then returned with four florecent flashlights from among the extras in the treetops, where the special mineral had been absorbing sunlight. The search may last through nightfall, and the sunlight absorbing stones would be of great use in the forest at night. Joy quickly packed some food for the searchers. She added extra, in case the search lasted longer than a few hours, or they found Courage, and he was hungry. Seiko helped her by adding rice cakes, a high energy food, to the basket Joy packed.   
Presently, Harmony returned with the recharged flashlights. It would be a while before the heatless sunstones would be usefull, so Joy wrapped them in a cloth, and put them in the basket with the food. Seiko, who had returned to her pad, getting ready for the search, emerged wearing a traveling gi and shoes. In a bag at her waist was her ninja supplies.  
The Bugaloos did not know that Seiko was a ninja, although I.Q. suspected it. He tried not to show his apprehension when Seiko emerged in her ninja uniform. He knew what ninjas where, basically, at least --Japanese spies and assassians. Of course, that did not mean that Seiko was either one. Skills were just skills. It was how those skills were used, that mattered. If Seiko did have ninja skills, and they could help find Courage, then I.Q. was gratefull to have them.  
"Ready to go?" he asked.  
"Hai!" Seiko replied, and gave a determined nod. Harmony and Joy added their nods, no less determined than Seiko's. "Okay, then. Sparky, if Courage does come home before we get back, tell him where we are."  
"Okay," The little firefly saluted. "I just hope he's okay."  
"I'm sure he's alright," Joy tried to assure Sparky. She, too, hoped that Courage was alive and well.  
"Let's go, then," I.Q. said. The three Bugaloos and Seiko left the clearing. I.Q. did not want to bring it up until they searched everywhere for Courage, but he had a feeling something terrible had happened to their friend. He had not said anything, but Courage's pad looked as if a struggle had taken place there. He had a sinking feeling that Courage had been kidnapped. But by who, and why?  
*~*~*  
Benita Bizarre woke up early that morning. She and Melvin had some work to do on that song. It was almost impossible, but with Melvin singing with her, Benita almost sounded descent. Almost. It may be that, because Melvin was created from Courage's mind, Melvin had the same singing voice as Courage, and she knew that the Bugaloo had a good singing voice. The trick was to make his voice and her voice work together to make a great sound.  
Funky Rat was already behind the sound equipment, and Woolfer and Tweeter was ready with their assignments. All they needed was Melvin. But where was he?  
"Okay, who forgot to wake Melvin?" Benita asked impatiantly. She stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.  
"Not my turn," Woolfer said.  
"Well, it's not my turn, either," Tweeter replied.  
"It has to be your turn, if it's not my turn."  
"But I woke him up yesterday. It's not my turn."  
"If it's not my turn, and it's not your turn, then it must be...Funky's turn!" Woolfer turned and pointed to the rat.  
"It's vot mein turn," the German rat said. "I voke hem tha day bevore vesterday."  
"Never mind," Benita sighed. "I'll wake him up." Benita trotted to Melvin's room and knocked on the door. "Melvin, sweetie," she called in a honey-sweet voice. "Are you up yet? It's time to practice our song." There was no answer.  
Benita was not one to invade Melvin's privicy. The rock witch actually cared very much for her nephew. It did not matter to her that Melvin's "twin brother" was a Bugaloo. The boy was family, and if he asked, she would even sincerly make friends with the Bugaloos. She was just glad he never asked her to do that.  
Benita was worried. She hoped Melvin was not sick. Quietly, she openned the door and peeked into Melvin's room.  
Her shriek of horrer echoed throughout the Jukebox. Benita ran back into the main part of the Jukebox, where Funky, Woolfer, and Tweeter were, nearly breathless and her heart pounding.  
"Vot is vrong, mein leader?" Funky asked.  
"Melvin is missing!" she answered. "And his room looks like there was a struggle. It looks like he's been kidnapped!"  
"But, vho vould vant heem?"  
"Watch it, cheesebrain!" Benita scowled.  
"Aww...he's just jealous because Melvin's your favorite," Tweeter said.  
"Yeah...jealous...favorite..." Woolfer repeated.  
"I am not!" Funky protested.  
"Are too!" Tweeter retorted.  
"Are too!" Woofer repeated.  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Are too!"  
"AM NOT!"  
"ARE TOO!"  
"ARE TOO!"  
While her flunkies were arguing, Tweeter's comment about Funky being jealous of Melvin made Benita think. The rat was very jealous of the Bugaloo clone. Melvin enjoyed a hassle-free relationship with his aunt. She never blamed him for anything, she never got angry with him over anything, and she never took her frustrations out on Melvin. And Melvin was her second in command. If something happened to Melvin, Funky Rat would once more be her second. Could Funky have done something to Melvin? Benita looked over to where the German rodent was arguing with the two idiots. Her eyes narrowed as she thought again about how jealous Funky was of Melvin.  
Benita stomped over to where Funky was. She towered over him. He stopped arguing with Woolfer and Tweeter, and looked up at her.  
"Ves, mein goddess? Vot do vou need?"  
"Okay, you cat snack: What have you done with Melvin!"  
"Vhat?! Vou think I did somethink vith Melvin?" Funky was horrified. If Benita believed that he had done away with her nephew...  
"Don't play innocent with me!" she scowled. "My sweet baby boy is missing, and you have the motive! You are jealous enough of Melvin to try something like this! Now, where is he?!"  
"B...b...but...m...m...mein...q...q...queen...I h...h...haf...d...d...done...n...n...nothink...to...M...M...Melvin!" Funky trembled as Benita growled at him. "M...m...maybe it vas the Bugaloos, ya? M...m...maybe they took heem! Ya..."  
Benita thought about this, then imediantly dismised the thought.  
"I hate to admit it, but no, it couldn't have been them. The Bugaloos don't do stuff like this. But they may have information. Why not pay them a visit and find out what they know?" Grabbing a Zapper, she led them out of the penthouse and through Tranquility Forest.  
*~*~*  
"Any ideas?" Melvin asked. Both boys leaned up against a huge boulder, trying to stay in its shade.  
"We wait until nightfall. When in a desert, it's always best to travel by night. It's cold, but that's better than walking in the heat."  
"And whot will be do about food and water?"  
"That's going to be a tough one. Cacti holds enough water to survive on, and I see several of them in that direction." Courage pointed off to one side of them. "There may be some food out there, as well. I don't know. We can travel that way for awhile. Maybe that's the direction toward home."  
"Why don't we just fly back? Even chained together, we could make it."  
Courage shook his head, "No."  
"Why not?!" Melvin demanded.  
"Because my wings are damaged," Courage said calmly.  
"Wha...?!" Melvin turned Courage so that the red-clad boy's back was to him. He saw his brother's injured wings.  
"How bad is it?" Courage asked.  
"Not too bad. They should heal up in the next few days, as long as you don't try to fly. Walking won't agravate the injury, so, as long as you stay on the ground, they'll be okay."  
"Good," Courage smiled.  
"Do they hurt any?"  
"Not much. They really hurt if I put pressure on them, though, like if I lay on my back."  
"Then don't lay on your back," Melvin commented. "It's almost sundown," he added, looking at the area around them. The landscape had changed from blinding to reds and purples and pinks. Soon, it would be night, and they would be on their way.  
"Any idea where we'll get food?" Melvin asked.  
"That's going to be tougher than water. We can't hunt; Bugaloos can't kill."  
"Not even to save your life?" Melvin looked over to Courage.  
"Nope," the other boy answered. "Maybe we'll find some desert fruit, or something."  
"I wonder if cacti are good to eat..." Melvin's wondered aloud, looking off in the direction he and his brother would soon venture fourth. The desert seemed so wide, so barren. Was there any hope at all for reaching the cool, inviting Tranquility Forest, and the bustling noise of Rock City?  
"We'll get home, alive and in one piece," Courage smiled confidently. "Come on. The sun's gone down. The sooner we start, the sooner we get home." Together, Courage and Melvin headed in the dicrection of the cacti.  
*~*~*  
"Excellent!" a voice cried in the darkened chamber. The robed figure stood before a huge screen. All around it were other robed figures. They watched as Courage and Melvin began their trek through the desert.  
"The boys have begun working together. And they are headed in the right direction. If they keep up the pace they are going, they should reach the caves before sunrise. There, they will find something that will be of some use to them."  
"Yes," agreed one of the figures. "Before each sunrise, they should reach a cave. In each cave, they will find something of use: a compass, canteens of water, food, blankets, a map...something that they can use to escape the desert."  
"I still say that they will not finish the test," another one said. "They will fight each other before the end of the first night."  
"Oh, I'm sure they'll have some disagreements, but I believe that they will come through the entire experiment unharmed," the first figure replied.  
"Care to make a little wager on that?" the other figure asked. "Ten kashets says that they will be dead before sunrise."  
"I have so much faith in them, that I will give you one hundred kashets if they don't come to the first cave alive."  
"I'll take that wager!" Even without seeing the figure's face, one could tell by it's voice that it was smiling.  
*~*~*  
"Where do we start, I.Q.?" Joy asked. She flew alongside him, while Harmony flew on the other side of Joy.   
"There is one place I want to check out, first. Just to be sure of something," he answered.  
"Where's that?" Harmony asked.  
"Benita's Jukebox."  
"Why would Courage be there?" Joy asked. She looked over to I.Q., puzzled.  
"Yeah, mate," Harmony added. "Whot are you not tellin' us?"  
I.Q. hesitatated for a moment. The thought would alarm them. But it had to come out sometime.  
"I think Courage may have been kidnapped," he said. "And Benita is the only person I know that would kidnap any of us."  
"Oh, no!" Joy gasped. "But why? Why would she kidnap him?"  
To make him play for her. Hmm...I wonder...could this be Melvin's doing?"  
"But whot if it's not either one of them?" Harmony asked. "Whot then, mate?"  
"Then we search everywhere until we find him," his friend answered.  
*~*~*  
Below them, tracking them from the ground, was Seiko. She moved lightly across the floor of the forest, leaving no mark to show that she had been there. Seiko was as observant as I.Q. Although she had said nothing, she, too, had seen the tell-tale signs of a kidnapping. Quickly moving through Tranquility Forest, she kept track of where I.Q. was leading the others.  
Seiko knew where they were all going. She knew who I.Q. suspected of the crime.  
Benita Bizarre.  
*~*~*  
"Keep movin', Funky!" Benita growled. "We'll see what those bugs know about Melvin's disappearence!"  
"Ya, mein goddess!" Funky replied. He was glad that Benita did not suspect him of Melvin's kidnapping. He just wished that he had thought of it first...  
The four of them trudged through Tranquility Forest, keeping their eyes peeled for the Bugaloos. Benita kept her eyes on the sky, while Funky, Woolfer, and Tweeter kept watch on the ground. Unfortunatly, this often caused the occational pile-up.  
"Will you ding-bats watch where you're going!" Benita snapped, after one such crash.  
"Forgive us, mein glorious leader!" Funky shrank from the rock witch's wrath.  
"Well, just watch it next time, huh?"  
"Okay, Boss-Boss," Woolfer and Tweeter said together.  
"Okay, okay...just kept lookin' for those bugs!" They continued their search through the forest.  
*~*~*  
The two groups came together in a small clearing, about half-way between the Bugaloos' clearing and Benita's Jukebox.  
Seiko was the first to meet up with Benita and her crew, and they were soon joined by I.Q., Harmony, and Joy.  
"Whot have you done with Courage?!" I.Q. demanded.  
"What do you mean, 'What have I done with Courage?'?!" Benita snapped. "Where's Melvin?"  
"Melvin? We don't have 'im! And we don't know where he is, either!"  
"I'll make them tell the truth, Benita!" Funky cried. He aimed his Zapper at I.Q.  
"Uh-huh," Benita said, grabbing the Zapper. Ignoring the disbelieving look Funky gave her, Benita turned and spoke to I.Q. "Courage is missing?"  
"Yes," the Bugaloo nodded. "Melvin's gone, too?" he asked.  
"Yeah." Benita looked I.Q. in the eye.  
"Looks like we have a common problem," I.Q. replied, his gaze never leaving Benita's face. "Each of us 'as a friend missing.  
"What are you thinking, Bugaloo?" Benita asked suspeciously.  
"We each have lost someone. We're all out looking for them: Us, for Courage, and you, for Melvin. Since we've elimated each other as suspects --neither of us would kidnap our own, along with the other--, we should team together to locate both of them."  
"You're proposing that we work together?"  
"The way I see it," I.Q. told her, "we stand a better chance of finding both Courage and Melvin, if we pool our resourses and search for them together."  
Benita thought for a moment. It made sence, for them all to work together to locate the boys. Eight was a far more effective search party than four.  
"Okay," Benita agreed. "But where do we start looking?"  
"Our enemy has taken them this way," Seiko said. She was standing near a tree, looking at a low branch.  
"Whot is it, Seiko?" I.Q. asked. He and the others joined her at the tree. "Whot have you found?"  
"This," she answered, showing him the tiny traces of red and white that had been left on the branch.  
I.Q. looked at the pieces closely. The red was sticky and still wet, although it had begun to dry around the edges, becoming dark red. The white felt silky and scalely. His eyes widened in surprise and worry.  
"Whot is it, I.Q.?" Harmony asked.  
"Blood," he answered. "And there are pieces that look as if they've been scraped from a wing. A white wing."  
"Courage!" Joy gasped.  
"Or Melvin," Benita reminded them.  
"One --or both of them-- is hurt!" I.Q. said.  
"Then whot are we waiting for!" Harmony cried. "Let's go!" He lifted off into the air.  
"Right! Harmony, you and Joy search from the air. I'll lead the search on the ground. Between the eight o' us, we'll find Courage and Melvin." Together, two groups --normally foes-- momentarily called a truce and searched the forest for the two missing boys.  
*~*~*  
Courage and Melvin had come to the first cactus. Melvin had picked up a sharp rock and had brought it down on the prickily plant, hard. The blow crushed the top of the cactus, revealing the water it contained.  
"Get all you can drink, Courage," Melvin said. "Who knows when we'll be able to get more water." Melvin dipped his hand into the liquid-filled plant and drew out a handfull of watery pulp. He took one drink of the liquid, and make a face.  
"Don't taste too good?" Courage commented.  
"Really?" Melvin answered sarcastically. "How can you tell?"  
Courage smiled, but said nothing. He reached in with his own hand and pulled out his own handfull of the cactus meat. He bit into it...then suddenly wished he had not.  
"Not exactly spring water, is it?" Melvin grinned.  
"No. But it'll have to do. And it's better than no water at all. I just wish we had a way to carry some with us."  
"We can carry a little, and go about it slowly. The bad taste is good enough excuse to drink it slow, while our need for water is excuse enough to carry any about in the first place."  
"I suppose so," Courage sighed. "Well, lets get a little more and be on our way. Maybe we'll find some shelter before sunrise."  
"Right." Both boys dug out a little more of the cactus "meat", and went on through the desert, toward what they hoped was home.  
*~*~*  
"Courage...look!" Melvin cried, pointing toward the horizon.  
"What is it?" Courage asked, looking toward the area where Melvin was pointing.  
"Do you see it?  
"Yes!" Courage answered, a smile showing on his weary face. "A cave! Shelter!"  
"Come on!" Melvin nearly dragged Courage with him as the two boys raced to the rock shelter. They made it just in time. A few moments later, the sun began to rise.  
"Whew!" Melvin wiped his forehead. "I didn't think we'd make it!"  
"Next time..." Courage panted, "warn me when you plan to do that!"  
"Tired, Courage?" Melvin grinned. Courage was panting heavily, gasping for air, his hands on his knees. When he recovered, he raised his head and looked over at Melvin.  
"And you're not!" he managed to shoot back.  
"Too excited to see the cave to be tired. We 'ave shelter for the day!"  
"Yeah," Courage sighed. He sank to his knees, exhausted by the head-long run. Although normally very athletic --and therefore, very fit--, Courage was tired, and his wings hurt. He was hungry, too. Neither of them had anything to eat except for the cactus meat they had earlier.  
"You okay?" Melvin asked.  
Courage nodded. "I'm just tired, and hungry, and sore," he sighed.  
"Your wings bothering you?" Melvin asked. He moved to examine them.  
"Yeah..."  
As Melvin examined Courage's injured wings, his eyes caught something just on one side of a rock. Reaching over as far as he could, he grasped a handle of some kind. When he got a closer look, he realized what it was.  
"It's a First Aid Kit, Courage," Melvin said. He openned the box and found bandages, antibiotic ointment, and other first aid supplies. "Stay still," he said.  
"Why?"  
"I'm going to try to do something about your wings." Melvin took out the antibiotic ointment and the bandages, and some antiseptic liquid. In lieu of water, he had to use the antiseptic liquid to clean out Courage's wounds. Courage gritted his teeth and endured the sting as the liquid cleaned out his injured wings. Then, Melvin applied the antibiotic ointment to the wounds. Very carefully, he bandaged the wings.  
"There," he said when he was finished. "That should help the wings to heal."  
"Thanks," Courage said. He regarded his twin closely. "Melvin, why are you helping me?"  
"Because, for some reason, deep down, I care about you, Courage." When Courage gave him a confused look, Melvin added, "Don't ask me to explain it. I'm not sure, myself. But something in my heart tells me that I care about you."  
Courage did not know what to say. Melvin Bizarre actually cared for his "brother", a Bugaloo, and enemy to Melvin's Aunt Benita. Not long after the incendent that left the two in seperate bodies, Courage had felt something telling him that there was good in his alter-ego. The fact that Melvin cared for Courage gave hope that the good in Melvin's heart was a reality.  
"Get some rest," Melvin said. "It's a long way until sunset. Save you're strength."  
Courage nodded, and laid on his stomach. Melvin laid down nearby. He pondered what his sudden concern for Courage might mean. Were they destined to be friends?  
*~*~*  
"I told you that they would survive through the first night!" the figure said, triumphantly. "You owe me one hundred kashets!"  
Begrudgingly, the one who lost the bet gave the other the money, ten blue crystal chips.  
"I propose another wager," he said. "For every cave the boys arrive at, without any major --disagreements-- I will give you one hundred kashets. Every cave they come to, and there has been a fight between the two, I get to subtract one hundred kashets from the final total. If they reach the final cave, and the total is a positive number, that's how much I will owe you. If, however, the total is a negative number, that's how much you will owe me. Agreed?"  
"Agreed."  
*~*~*  
Days and nights went by. At each cave, Courage and Melvin found some little something to make the trek across the desert easier. There was canteens in one cave, food rations in another. One cave held blankets, while another had a compass.  
The last cave had a tent, which had just enough room for the two of them. There was still a lot of desert to cover, but no more caves. The boys were wondering if they were in the desert for a reason. But for what reason, and who had put them there still escaped them.  
At each stop, Melvin would check Courage's wings. The Bugaloo's injured wings healed a little more each day. In a few short days, they would be completely healed, and the boys could fly out of their trap.  
It was day, and Courage and Melvin huddled in the shade of the tent. They had managed to ration their food and water so that it would last longer, but it was slowly running out. They were not sure what they would do if they ran out of food and water.  
"Will we ever see home again?" Melvin wondered aloud. Each day they were in the desert ate at their spirit.  
"Of course we will!" Courage answered. "There has to be an end to this desert. You just have to believe we'll survive to find it!"  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"I'm not. But I'm not going to give up, either," Courage smiled.  
"You're the injured one, the one that can't fly, and the one that 'as the most to lose out here, and you still have more faith that we'll survive than I have? No wonder you're named, 'Courage'!"  
Courage only smiled at his twin.  
*~*~*  
I.Q., following Seiko's tracking, led the search party through the forest. The search went slower than it should, due to Benita having to stop and rest every few minutes. She wore her usual outfit, of which she had several in the same style, but different colors, in this case, purple: a knee-length, long-sleeved dress, with a silver-sequin hem, split to the waist and over-lapping; long gloves and long stockings the same color as the dress; A feather headress in two shades of purple, with a silver-sequin headband, and a matching feather boa; A silver-sequined Egyptian-style collar, wide, silver-sequined bracelets, and silver-sequined high heeled shoes completed the outlandish --and, in a forest, highly inappropriate-- costume.  
Harmony and Joy landed during one such stop to report what they had seen --or did not see-- to I.Q.  
"Nothing from above," Harmony said. "No Donald Duck at all."  
"What?!?" Benita stared at Harmony in confusion  
"Luck," he smiled, enjoying Benita's puzzlement.  
"Oh," she sighed. Joy went over to her and put a hand on Benita's shoulder.  
"You're very worried about Melvin, aren't you? You love him just as much as we love Courage."  
"Is it so obvious?" Benita asked. "Yeah...I'm worried about Melvin. I've had people to love me --my fans-- but..."  
"But Melvin's the first person in a long time that you've ever loved back, isn't he?"  
"Yeah."  
"Now, here's a side of you we haven't seen before," I.Q. smiled gently. He and Harmony approached the two women. "This side is more likable than the side you usually show us. This is the side that will win you more friends, and --if I may share a little secret with you-- it's the side that will help you write better songs."  
"You really think that?" Benita asked.  
"I know so!"  
"You've always wanted to know how we can write and sing the songs that we do," Joy smiled. "Well, one of our secrets is that we have such good friends that we care a lot about. Like Courage."  
"You think that, if I was like that, I could write rock songs like you do?"  
"Well, not exactly like ours," I.Q. admitted. "Everyone has their own style. But you could write good songs that fit you."  
"You think so?"  
"We know so!" Joy smiled.  
It was something Benita would have to think about. She had found a truely loving part of her. She was not sure if she could keep it on the surface, though.  
Seiko appeared from behind some trees. She had been scouting ahead.  
"The trail is steady," she said. "I found more blood and wing scrapings."  
"Good," I.Q. nodded. "That means we're on the right track. Joy, how's the food store?"  
"Not good," Joy shook her head. "We're running very low on food."  
"Well, while we're resting, you take Seiko, Woolfer, and Tweeter, and try and find some more food. This is taking a lot longer than we anticipated."  
"Okay," Joy replied. "Come on, you guys. Let's go a see if we can find some forest fruit." Joy led them through the forest on their forageing expedetion.  
She wondered if Courage and Melvin were getting enough to eat, whereever they were.  
*~*~*  
Courage and Melvin were walking though the desert when they saw something at the bottom of a sand dune. Something with trees...and water!  
"Melvin, do you see whot I see?" Courage asked.  
"An oasis? It looks that way. But is it real, or a mirage?"  
"Ever see a mirage at night?"  
"No..."  
"Then, as Harmony might say, I'd bet my last whoop and holler that it's for real!" Courage grinned. "Come on!" The two boys ran all the way to the tree-lined pool of water.  
As they neared the oasis, it did not fade away, but got bigger as they got closer. When they reached it, Courage knelt down with a trembling hand to touch the water. It was cold and wet, final proof that it was real. The bottom of the pool was clear of bones, and there were none around the edges. This was proof that the water was safe to drink. Looking at each other, the boys grinned, than drank as much of the cool liquid as they could. When they were done, they felt a lot better. Melvin took another look at Courage's wings.  
"Their healing more and more each day," Melvin told his brother. "You'll be able to fly again, soon." For some reason, that thought made Melvin happy. He cleaned out the wound again --this time, with water-- then dressed the wound and bandaged it.  
"Think you can climb a tree?" Melvin asked.  
"Sure. Why?"  
"There's coconuts and dates in those trees," Melvin smiled, looking into the huge leaves above them.  
"They'd make a nice change from the rations we've been eating," Courage commented. "But we'll need something to put them in."  
"Let's spread one to the blankets to hold the fruit and nuts," Melvin suggested. They did so, spreading   
the cloth so that it would catch the coconuts and dates that the boys threw down. Then, they began to climb the first tree...  
*~*~*  
Later, Courage and Melvin had the coconuts shelled and the dates pitted. They ate some of the coconut meat and some of the dates, and put the rest with their food rations. They refilled their canteens with the water from the pool, and made their plans.  
"We could stay here for a while," Melvin suggested. "It would give your wings time to finish healing. Then we can just fly home."  
"But how long will the food and water last us?" Courage asked. "There isn't much of the food left. We really need to keep going. Besides, if this map is right, we're almost out of it." Courage studied the map they had found in an earlier cave.  
"We are?" Melvin asked. He looked at the map. Courage pointed to a spot on the map.  
"This," Courage showed Melvin a crude drawing of a tree with water on the map, "is clearly this oasis. If we keep going this way," he moved his finger along the map, "we should get to the beach sometime tomorrow. And from the beach, we can easily find our way home."  
"Then at sundown tonight, we continue on to the beach. Let's get some rest. Hopefully, by this time tomorrow, we'll be home," Melvin grinned.  
Courage grinned back, then laid down to sleep the day away. They would need all their strength to finish their journey.  
*~*~*  
As Courage had predected, he and Melvin found themselves at the beach before sunrise the next day. Here, they could rest longer. The days would be cooler, due to the breeze coming off from the sea, and the sun was not as hot as it was out in the desert. Nearby, cool and inviting, was the begining of Tranquility Forest.  
They were almost home.  
*~*~*  
It was Harmony and Joy, flying above, who first saw the figures of the two boys on the beach.  
"Is it...? Could it be...?" Joy gasped when she saw them, hardly believing the miracule.  
"It is!" Harmony shouted happily. "It's them! Courage and Melvin! We've found them!"  
"One of us should find the others and tell them," Joy said.  
"I'll do it. You go down and tell them where everyone is."  
"Okay," Joy said, as Harmony flew off into the forest with the happy news. She dived down for a landing right in front of the boys.  
*~*~*  
"Do you see something in the sky?" Melvin asked. His eyes was focused on a figure flying toward them.  
"Yes...it looks like..." Courage's eyes openned wide at the miracle. "JOY!" he cried, as the pretty girl in pink landed in front of him.  
"Oh, Courage!" she laughed and cried at the same time, throwing her arms around his neck. "We were all so worried about you! Thank heavens you're all right!" She hugged him for a long time, hardly believing what she was holding was the real Courage.  
When she openned her eyes, she saw his bandaged wings.  
"Oh, Courage...you are hurt!" She examined the injured wings.  
"They've healed a lot," Melvin said. He unbandaged the wings, to allow Joy a look at them.  
"A whole lot," Joy smiled. "I cann't even find the wound!" Melvin also took a look at the wings.  
"Great news, Courage!" Melvin smiled. "The wound is all healed up. Your wings might still be a little sore for awhile, but the wound has closed. You should regain full use of your wings in a couple of days."  
"Great!" Courage turned to Joy and asked, "Where is everyone?"  
"Out looking for you. Harmony went to find the others the moment we saw you two." Joy turned to Melvin. "Benita has been extremely worried about you, Melvin."  
"She...'as?"  
"She loves you very much, Melvin," Joy smiled.  
"She does," he smiled.  
"You have someone who loves you just as much as my friends love me," Courage told Melvin.  
"And Seiko has been the most worried about you, Courage," Joy smiled at him. "She was the one that discovered that you were missing."  
"Let me guess: She became very upset and started talking in Japanese. Right?"  
"Yes. She'll be happy to know that her 'Yuuki' is all right."  
"'Yuuki'?" Melvin grinned.  
"It's Japanese for 'brave'. It's Courage's Japanese name. Sekio loves calling him, 'Yuuki'."  
Courage just blushed.  
*~*~*  
Harmony found the search party quickly. He landed in front of them with the happy news.  
"You've found them?" I.Q. smiled. "Where?"  
"The beach, just outside of Tranquility Forest. Joy is there with them."  
"Let's go, then!" The searchers joyfully followed Harmony to the beach.  
*~*~*  
The first to reach them was Seiko, who practically threw herself at Courage.  
"YUUKI!" she cried, hugging him close.  
"I'm okay, Seiko!" he laughed, holding her to him. He had missed her so much!  
Harmony, I.Q., and the others followed, the two Bugaloos to share handclasps with their friend. Benita was hugging Melvin to her.  
"I'm fine, Aunt Benita," Melvin said, hugging her back. He looked over to his twin. "Thanks to Courage."  
"Thanks to me?" Courage asked in surprise. "I was the injured one, remember? If not for you looking after my wounded wings, I might not be alive right now."  
"But you kept us going. There was many times that I wanted to give up, but you wouldn't let me. You pushed us on. If not for you, we might still be in the desert."  
"Team effort, then?" Courage grinned. "You and me, together, got us through."  
"Yeah. We make a good team, don't we?" Melvin grinned back.  
"We sure do!" Courage held out his hand. Grinning, Melvin took it in an underhand handclasp.  
"I don't believe it!" Benita smiled in bewilderment. "My nephew and a Bugaloo --friends!"  
"It looks that way," I.Q. smiled.  
"Well, Melvin?" Courage asked. "Are we going to be friends, or are we going to forget the experience in the desert and continue to be enimies?"  
"Alone, neither of us could have survived. Together, we lived through it to return to our friends and family. Maybe someone up there was trying to tell us something. For my part, I would like us to be friends, 'brother'."  
"So would I. Maybe if we are friends, the Bugaloos and the Bizarres could be friends, too."  
"I've been given a lot to think about," Benita said. "A lot..."  
"Dey may haf to ztay together," Funky observed. He pointed to the shackles.  
"He's right," Courage sighed. "If we cann't get these off, we'll be stuck together."  
"I think I can solve that," Seiko smiled. She put one slender hand on each wristband. With a simple touch, the iron bands openned, and fell into the sand. "Ninjitsu," she smiled in answer to the questioning looks they gave her.  
*~*~*  
"Detal, there was suppose to be a key to their wristbands on the beach. Where is it?"  
"There was?" Detal asked in surprise. "I'm sorry, Raeon. I must have forgotten. Oh well. They were fortunate that the Asian girl could open the shackles and release them. No harm done, then. Your one thousand kashets." Detal handed Raeon a red kashet chip.  
"Thank you, Detal," Raeon looked suspeciously at his fellow Sci-leck as he took the small, metal chip. Detal would have to be watched...  
*~*~*  
Days later, Courage's wings had healed completely. He was flying normally and was his old cheerful self again. His experience in the desert had not resulted in permenant damage to him, either physically or mentally.  
His friendship with Melvin had just begun. Whether or not it would lead to friendship with Benita, only time would tell. But it was a start.  
THE END...  
and a new Begining...  
  
Was the accents better? I hope so. It looks like The Bugaloos and Benita may become friends. And some new villians are introduced. What do they want? And what else are they going to do to the Bugaloos and the others? More in the stories to follow...  



End file.
